


Alpha Sapphire: A Narrative Let's Play

by Dead God (DeadGod)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Let's Play, Narrative Let's Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGod/pseuds/Dead%20God
Summary: A play through of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire told as story, from the point of view of Aleph, a young girl moving from Johto to Hoenn with her mother, to be closer to her father, and get away from a difficult life. When she receives a Treecko from the local professor though, Aleph's mother encourages her to head out on a journey. Although she is unsure of leaving her mother alone, Aleph is tired of staying put, being unable to talk to strangers, and living by the whims of an absent father. So she heads out, with her Treecko, Ki, at her side, to see the world, and maybe save it.Events maybe added, changed or moved around to suit storytelling purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

The moving truck bounced along, and I wished for the fiftieth time I’d swallowed my pride and gone on ahead with my parents. I could have stood Norman for a few hours if it meant a window I could look out of. I heard a distinct buzzing sound from my bag and reached my arm behind me to grab the PokeNav. The screen read “Unknown Call” I shrugged, and tapped answer anyway. Better than sitting in the dark doing nothing. A man’s face popped up on the screen, squared but soft, and somewhat childlike, with a brown beard and hair. He grinned when he saw me  
“Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Huh? For what? “Welcome to the Hoenn region! My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor.” Oh, Norman’s friend. Makes sense he’d be calling me then. “And this” he held up an Azurill “is what we call a ‘Pokemon’.” Uhh. “This world is widely inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out.”  
“I, uh kn-know what Poke-” He kept on going, like he hadn’t heard me  
“And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don’t know everything about Pokemon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokemon. I do research to try and unravel those Pokemon mysteries. But that’s enough about me! What about you? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?” My relief that he was going to stop giving me a weird lecture about the most fundamental aspect of our society was somewhat lessened by the fact that it was apparently hard to tell what my gender was. In a video call. Well, it was a dark van. Maybe he couldn’t see me properly.  
“A girl.” His grin widened enthusiastically  
“Will you give me your name too?” Wait a second. Wasn’t he calling because he was dad’s friend? But then why didn’t he know my name or gender? And if not, then how did he know my number? Why was he calling me? I was really creeped out, but he was looking at me so expectantly, and damn it I hated disappointing people.  
“Uh, I’m Aleph. Why do you have my number?” Ignoring the second part, he said enthusiastically  
“So you’re Aleph?”  
“Um… yes?” His eyes flashed like he was realizing something.  
“Ah… I see! You’re THAT Aleph! You’re the one who’s moving to Littleroot Town where I live!” The truck started rolling to a stop. “Are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold! Be courageous and leap into the world of Pokemon where dreams, adventures, and friendships await! I expect we’ll be meeting again soon. Come see me in my Pokemon Lab!” The screen went black. Before I really had time to process what the hell had just happened, the doors opened and I was blinded. Light flooded into my cramped home of three hours, and time and space did it hurt. When my vision finally cleared, I stood and stretched.  
“New region. New start. New life.” I whispered to myself. Then I walked towards the opened doors, tapping mom’s possessed Azurill doll for luck before I stepped down off the truck. It was sunset, and the sky was dyed orange, over the tree tops whispering in the light breeze. I grinned and stretched out my arms. Johto looked nice and all, but Arceus this place was pretty. Far above, a jet streaked through the sky.  
“Aleph!” came a soft, familiar voice, and I smiled and turned towards my mom. She was a pretty woman, with my hair colour, but in a shoulder-length cut, held away from her face with a blue barrette that brought out the colour in her eyes.  
“Hey, Mom!” She hugged me  
“You’re here at last! Wasn’t it tough riding in the back of that bumpy moving truck all that way?”  
“Nah, it wasn’t so bad” I lied “Gave me time to think, you know?” She moved back and smiled  
“That’s good. Well, this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? Th is going to be our new home!” She was smiling so big, and I knew how excited she was. I was too, to be honest. I needed this.  
“It seems really nice. Freaking gorgeous too.” She nodded  
“It has a quaint feel, but I agree, it looks like it should be a nice place to live.” Mom had lived in the city her whole life, without my excursions to stay with relatives in New Bark every summer, so I supposed this place would feel quaint. So why the hell had Norman sent us here instead of taking us to the city to live with him? “And!” said mom, bursting into my thoughts “You get your own room this time, Aleph!” I grinned  
“I know! I love you mom, but I’m really sick of sharing a one-bedroom apartment.” She laughed, and grabbed my hand  
“Come on. You have to see the inside!” I let her drag me into the house that was apparently ours, a two-story wooden cottage with one window on the front. Inside, machoke were putting things away. The Azurill had teleported itself inside already, on top of a shelf in the kitchen. Mom still wouldn’t tell me which ghost Pokemon had been hers back in the day, and now haunted the doll. I smiled. The inside seemed nice. Wood-panelled floors, beige walls with a green stripe. Simple.  
“See Aleph?” Asked mom, squeezing my hand “Isn’t it nice in here, too?”  
“Yeah.” She let go and stood in front of me, gesturing at the machoke  
“The moving company’s Pokemon even help with the unpacking and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!” I rolled my eyes, but I was still smiling  
“You’re not an advertising personality anymore mom.” she laughed along with me. Then, a machoke came up to us, and make a sound like rumbling boulders. My mom turned to him  
“Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it!” The machoke nodded, and repeated the noise. We moved aside as it left the house. Then the second machoke came towards us and made a similar noise, but slightly higher pitched, and slower, before leaving. My mom turned towards me again. “You should go and see your new room upstairs, Aleph! Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move. You’ll need to set the time, though!” Wow, a clock. What a wonderful present. I smiled at mom and said  
“Sounds great, mom. See you in a bit.” I made my way up the stairs and looked around impressed. The room was practically bigger than our whole apartment back home, and I had our old TV all to myself. Also, everything was pink, which was one of my favourite colours. Not as good as red, but a reasonably close second, although some would say pink is just light red and doesn’t count as it’s own colour. Still, red everything was a bad idea, my mom had convinced me since I was already dressed in mostly red, and if I saw it every day I might get bored of it. Then, my eyes rested on the clock, and I sighed. Time to set it I guess. I got closer, and that’s when I realized something. It was a twenty-four-hour clock. A twenty-four hour, analog clock. Why did that even exist? Why did Norman think it would be a good gift? How the hell was I supposed to tell the time without spending ages figuring things out? Like, what? I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose. Today had been a confusing day, and I was so glad it was almost over. With a sigh, I took out my PokeNav and checked the time. Then I spent awhile figuring out what that was on a twenty-four-hour clock. And then awhile longer figuring out where that was on the clock. And of course by the time I’d figured all that out the time had changed. Eventually, I got the damn thing set, although I was now dreading daylight savings even more than usual, and I went over to my Lapras beanbag and sat down for a moment. I leaned back and closed my eyes. New region. New start. New life.


	2. Be a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleph makes friends and influences people

I stayed there for a few moments, before I heard steps. I opened an eye, and saw mom standing at the top of the stairs.  
“Hey, sleepyhead. How do you like your new room?”  
“It’s nice.”  
“Good! Everything’s put away neatly too. It really is so nice having pokemon around to help us! Come down soon, okay? I know you’re tired, but there’s a few things left we have to do.”  
“Yeah, okay.” She headed back downstairs, and after a moment I forced myself up from the back of my lapras beanbag with a groan. I headed on down the stairs. On the last few steps, I heard my mom shouting  
“Oh! Aleph! Aleph!! Quick! Come quickly!” She sounded excited, but I hurried towards her where she stood in front of the television with anyways.  
“What’s up?”  
“It’s the Petalburg Gym, sweetheart! Maybe Dad will be on TV!” My heart started to sound like a jackhammer. He’s not here, he’d just be on TV, you saw him hours ago you fucking coward. I turned to the screen slowly, with limbs of lead. Sure enough, there on the TV was the Petalburg Gym with a handsome man in a suit standing next to dad. In a soft, silky voice the man said  
“We brought you this report live from in front of the Petalburg Gym. Next up, a special look at a long-awaited meteor shower in the next star show...” Mom turned of the TV, looking disappointed. I felt relieved, and then guilty for my relief.  
“Oh… it’s already ended. Looks like we missed your dad. Shame.” I put a hand on her back, and she leaned on me for a moment. Then she very suddenly stood up.  
“That reminds me, one of your dad’s friends lives in town. You should go say hi to him.”  
“Oh yeah, Professor Birch! Do you uh, know how he got my number?” She smiled, and it almost reached her eyes.  
“He’s this region’s pokemon professor. He’s in charge of teaching young children about pokemon, usually through videotape. He probably heard you were coming here from Immigration and decided to call you himself.”  
“Oh.” I said “Okay. But, why did he think I didn’t know what pokemon were? And how did he get my personal number?” She shrugged  
“He’s a… unique man. But harmless. I’ve known him for a long time, and he’s been your father’s best friend since they were kids. Anyway, he lives right next door.” I saw the distant look in her eyes. I gave her a quick hug, and said  
“Okay mom. See you later.” Then left.

 

The walk was very short to the next house over, with only a route in between, and I knocked on the door. It creaked open, and a curly-haired woman was standing there. When she opened her mouth, nightmares came out. In a high-pitched caterwaul, like a dying jigglypuff, she asked  
“Oh, hello. And you are?” I felt suddenly awkward, and like I didn’t belong there. Like I was an intruder. Forcing the words out I said  
“M-my names Al-l-eph. I’m your new n-neighbour.” Arceus immortal, again with the stuttering? I thought this was a “new life”. The woman in front of me seemed to find it endearing though, and she opened the door more to let me in  
“Welcome! My name’s Alise. We have a son about the same age as you, and he’s been so excited about making a new friend. He should be in his room upstairs. I hope you’ll go introduce yourself!” I gave her a quick nod without meeting her eyes, and practically ran past her, and up the stairs directly behind her. Upstairs there was a room, somewhat similar to my own, with a boy inside. He had a pretty cool beanie-style hat, with a black band and pokeball insignia resting above pale blue eyes, and he was reading from a book of some sort.  
“Pokemon fully restored… Items all packed, and... ” He glanced up and noticed me. I wanted to sink into the wall. He walked over “Y-you...” He seemed kind of taken aback at something, Arceus knows what. He seemed to shake himself out of it though, and he asked “Who are you?” I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, and said  
“Aleph. Th-that’s my n-name. I’m your neighbour. H-hi.” He closed his eyes, and tilted his head. Then he opened them again and looked at me  
“Aleph? Oh, you’re the new kid who just moved in next door. Huh… I didn’t know that you’d be a girl.” I raised an eyebrow  
“What?”  
“Dad - I mean, Professor Birch - told me you were the kid of a Gym Leader, and I sort of hoped you’d be a guy.” I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.  
“Do you have a problem with my gender? Because I can leave if your so intimidated by how ridiculously female I am.” He took a step back, seeming startled.  
“Uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t… can we start over?” He stuck his hand out, and smiled “I’m Brendan, your neighbour. Nice to meet you.” The adrenaline was dying down, and I sheepishly shook his hand.  
“Aleph. Nice to meet you too.” His hand dropped back to his side  
“Let’s be friends, okay?” His smile was really sincere, and I felt kind of bad about my outburst.  
“Um, sure.” His eyes wandered over to my belt, which had six empty spaces for pokeballs.  
“Huh? Hey Aly, don’t you have any Pokemon?” I crossed my arms.  
“Oh, uh, no?” His smile turned into a grin  
“If you want I can go catch you one.” I raised my eyebrows  
“What seriously?”  
“Yeah, why not?” I grinned  
“That would be awesome!” He laughed  
“No problem.” His face suddenly changed to one of panic. “Aw, wait I forgot! I’m supposed to be helping my dad catch wild Pokemon. Some other time, okay?”  
“Oh yeah, of course.” He ran past me, leaping down the stairs two at a time. I stood there and smiled for a second, kind of baffled. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be saying hi to Professor Birch. Brendan had said he was catching Pokemon… There had been a route between our houses, it was probably that one. I waved bye to his mom as I left. When I stepped outside though I heard screaming. I ran towards the route, until I saw Professor Birch being chased by a poochyena. I saw the bag near him, ran to it, figuring there might be something useful in there. Pokeballs, it was full to the brim with them.I grabbed one, hesitated, and grabbed another one. Arceus knows why. Then I stood, and shouted  
“Hey!” the poochyena froze, and turned it’s head to me. Birch did the same. I extended my arm in front of me, and pushed the white button. A red light poured from the Pokeball, forming a shape, an upright, short creature. It coalesced into full being, and it was a treecko, slightly lighter green than average, with a Cheri twig in it’s mouth and it’s arms to the sides, head lowered. I thought it might be a guy. He slowly raised it’s head, and turned around to look at me. “You willing to fight?” He turned back to the scene before us, and nodded. I smiled, viciously, predator-like. “Then use pound.” Almost before I could blink, the treecko was in the air, then he brought his hands together, and smashed downwards, right onto the poochyena back. The poochyena collapsed under the weight, but manage to roll out from under treecko. Then it leapt to its feet with surprising speed, and tackled the treecko head-on. Treecko was knocked back  
“Absorb.” He did so, raising a palm towards the poochyena, and causing green light to bead along it’s skin, rolling together, forming at a single point and arching towards the treecko. As green light filled him, the treecko seemed to grow more vibrant, while the somewhat battered poochyena grew greyer, and more dull. Of course, one was green and the other was black, but still.The poochyena,onit’s last legs, gathered itself up for a last stand, ran at treecko and tackled it again.treecko slid backwards a tad. My grin grew wider.  
“One more pound.” Treecko once again jumped and brought down it’s hands. This time, the poochyena was done.  
“Whew!” I jumped, and turned. There stood Professor Birch, looking relieved. I’d forgotten him. I turned back to the treecko, who I knew how to deal with a tad better. I mean, he hadn’t ignored every word i’d tried to say to him, and I wasn’t too scared to say much of anything, so in general we were off to a good start. I bent down on one knee, and offered out the pokeball  
“We didn’t do too bad, huh? You wanna go inside now?” He looked me in the eyes, and nodded. I smiled, a smaller, softer thing than I’d been battling with, and pressed the button on the ball. The treecko disappeared into red light. I got back up, and turned to Professor Birch. Without a word, I offered him the pokeball. He looked at it, then at me, and his face was thoughtful.  
“That was some quick thinking there. I went into tall grass to survey wild pokemon, when I got jumped.” He smiled, more like the man I’d seen on the PokeNav “You saved my hide. Thanks a lot! Oh but you’re Norman’s girl, Aleph.” I felt my spine stiffen. “I didn’t even realize at first. You’ve grown into quite the young lady.” I frowned  
“I’m sorry, have we met?” The question came out quieter than I’d intended. He laughed  
“Not since you were shorter than that treecko. This isn’t the place for a chat though. Come on over to my lab.”


End file.
